<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>someday by covellite</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29689467">someday</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/covellite/pseuds/covellite'>covellite</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Omegaverse [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hermitcraft RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Rutting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:01:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29689467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/covellite/pseuds/covellite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rut hits Zedaph at an annoying time; luckily, he has two boyfriends now to help him out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>ImpulseSV/Tango Tek/Zedaph, Tango Tek/Zedaph (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Omegaverse [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>someday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He'd been in a bad mood all day. Every little thing seemed to set him off, and he'd avoided the more popular areas of the server, not wanting to get into a fight with a friend. He’d tried to work on his base, but hadn’t been able to concentrate for very long.</p>
<p>He and Tango and Impulse had made plans to spend the evening together at Tango’s base, and Zed considered cancelling, but he couldn't bring himself to. He wanted to be near them.</p>
<p>Would Tango mind if he showed up early? Probably not. He might make fun of him, but that was bound to happen regardless. So Zedaph put his tools down earlier than planned and did his very best to not rush over like some kind of madman.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, Tango wasn't there. His scent still lingered in the air, but-</p>
<p>Fuck.</p>
<p>How had he missed the signs? The bad mood, the need to be near his omegas (and wasn’t it telling that it didn’t feel even the slightest bit weird to call them <em>his</em>), the restlessness? It all swelled up inside him as the cinnamon and campfire of Tango hit him.</p>
<p>He stumbled towards the bed, he couldn't control his body even if he'd wanted to. Tango's scent was so much stronger there, it swam around his head nearly making his eyes water. He couldn't think. Why was he, where was, what was he doing?</p>
<p>He forced himself to pull out his communicator. Tango didn't answer his call, and it took everything in him not to go out searching for him and Impulse.</p>
<p>"Come home," Zedaph said, less coherently than he would have liked. "Your base. I need. I need." The word he'd been avoiding fell out of his mouth.</p>
<p>"Rut," he said, and ended the message.</p>
<p>He didn't even know if the message sent, or if Tango would arrive at his base none the wiser to the alpha rubbing himself all over his bed. He'd just have to hope for the best; he didn't think he would have the strength to explain once Tango was actually there in front of him.</p>
<p>His nose found a small, soft object buried in the blankets. A bear — the bear he'd given Tango on their first real date. It smelled so much like him, too. Tango must’ve cuddled it close at night. It would have melted his heart if he’d had the capacity to think.</p>
<p>Zedaph tore into it without thinking, wanting to taste Tango on his tongue, and spit out the fluff that came out in disgust. How disappointing.</p>
<p>Vaguely, he wondered if Tango would be upset that Zed had ripped his bear.</p>
<p>He kept his face buried in the bear, dimly aware it was the only thing stopping him from running off. That would just increase the time it took for him to see Tango and Impulse again.</p>
<p>Time passed both slower and faster than he thought possible, each second burning and the minutes flying past. He forced himself to focus on anything other than Tango and Impulse, but every time he got his attention on a new project he’d breathe in Tango’s scent and have to bite into the bear to stop himself.</p>
<p>It wasn’t Tango who found him, surprisingly. All Zedaph knew was that suddenly the faded scent of Tango throughout the room, which had been so overpowering, was nothing compared to the electric shock that ran through his body the moment Impulse slammed the door open. Then his arms were full of warm omega, Impulse half-tackling him into the bed, and Zedaph let himself breathe for the first time in what felt like years, sea salt and copper filling his nose.</p>
<p>“Tango called. Said he’s in the End but he’s on his way,” Impulse said, helping Zed pull his t-shirt off. Zedaph’s own shirt had disappeared at some point, alongside most of the rest of his clothing. He’d kept his underwear on out of some weird feeling of propriety, but everything else had long been kicked off. Then Impulse was kissing him, and Zedaph’s hands were touching skin, and-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everything after that was a blur, mostly. He remembered Tango finally coming home, the way his presence had let Zedaph finally feel complete, how quickly Tango had removed his own clothing and joined them in the nest they’d made on his bed. He remembered their flushed faces, the little sounds they’d made when he bit them, the frustration he’d felt about not being able to knot them both at the same time.</p>
<p>He slept through most of the next day, barely staying awake long enough to eat a few carrots and drink some water. Whenever he was conscious he could hear Impulse and Tango talking softly, but he always fell back asleep before he could make sense of what they were saying.</p>
<p>He woke up, properly, sometime late at night. Impulse snored underneath him, but Tango smiled at Zedaph as he shuffled around.</p>
<p>“Do you need something? I’ll get it for you,” Tango said. Zedaph shook his head.</p>
<p>“Just need to use the little Zeds’ room,” he said. He stumbled out of bed, legs sore from what he was sure had been an intense rut, and went off to relieve himself. He came back a few moments later to find Tango out of bed and digging through a chest. “Shouldn’t you be asleep?”</p>
<p>“Wasn’t tired. Took a good nap earlier.” Tango straightened up and held out some bread. “Sorry I don’t have anything better. Forgot to get food.”</p>
<p>“Thanks,” Zed said before he tore into the stale bread. He and Tango stood in comfortable silence, Tango watching Zedaph carefully for any sign of his rut returning. As Zedaph ate he thought back through his vague memories of the previous days. The intensity of rut, and then before that, him waiting for his omegas to come home. Him seeking out any trace of Tango’s scent and finding it in the little stuffed bear Tango had clearly loved so much.</p>
<p>He swallowed down the last bit of bread along with a lump in his throat. “Oh, Tango. I’m so sorry.”</p>
<p>Tango smiled at him in confusion. “Sorry about what, Zed?”</p>
<p>“Your bear.”</p>
<p>Tango’s smile fell, but he mostly kept up the cheer in his voice. “Oh, that silly thing. Don’t worry about it; I’m not all that upset. It happens.”</p>
<p>Zedaph came closer and hugged him, letting Tango’s heartbeat soothe him as he purred to soothe Tango in return. “I’ll get you a new one,” he promised. “I know you slept with it at night.”</p>
<p>“Maybe you should just move in with me instead,” Tango suggested lightly, and the idea was dangerously tempting. Were his mind even slightly more hazy with the aftershock of rut, he would have agreed with no hesitation. But things were still too new, too fragile to do something so permanent.</p>
<p>“Someday,” he said. “Not yet.”</p>
<p>“Someday works for me,” Tango said, and maybe Zedaph’s brain was still acting weird, because it sounded less like a statement and more like a promise. “Let’s get you back to bed, yeah? Yesterday was a big day.”</p>
<p>Tango pulled him gently to bed and Zedaph crawled under the blankets eagerly. Impulse curled against his back, still sound asleep, as Tango crowded up against his front and turned out the light.</p>
<p>“I love you,” Zedaph said in the quiet dark. Tango kissed his chin, unable to reach his mouth from where he lay.</p>
<p>“Love you too, now go to sleep,” he said firmly. Zedaph wrapped his arms around him and easily did as told.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>why did this fic take so damn long to write djlkfsgfhd brain said "no"</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>